Such a medical device is intended for example to form a prosthesis or a vascular endoprosthesis, a guided tissue regeneration membrane, a tube, a setting plate, a dialysis catheter, a perfusion catheter, a transfusion catheter, an artificial alimentation catheter, a transcutaneous implant, a lattice for tissue engineering, a micro and macro porous bone substitute, a dura mater substitute, a cell therapy matrix, a suture thread, a medical bandage or a vascular patch.
Known from FR 2 742 042 is a medical device of the aforementioned type forming a tubular vascular prosthesis.
Vascular prostheses are generally made from a tissue or a tightly-knit fabric. Before they are implanted, they are coated with a coating that ensures both the biocompatibility and sealing of the device.
This coating is for example formed with a base of collagen, gelatin or another composition comprising a bioresorptive polymer.
The vascular prosthesis, once implanted in the body, is intended to convey blood to replace an obstructed or destroyed blood vessel.
To that end, the coating layer guarantees the sealing of the prosthesis once it is implanted, before the cells colonize the walls of the textile substrate to maintain sealing.
To that end, when the surgeon reestablishes the blood pressure after having sewn the prosthesis, the collagen coating prevents the blood from passing and seeping through the mesh of the prosthesis knit, so that the patient does not lose too much blood.
Such prostheses are completely satisfactory, in particular regarding sealing.
Nevertheless, it may be useful in some cases to do away with coatings of animal origin, while keeping good sealing and good mechanical properties.